cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Mountain Monsters
For years, the Appalachian Mountains have held mysteries of unexplained creatures and phenomena hidden deep within its hollers and woods. Now, a band of six hardcore outdoorsmen have established a monster-hunting team called the Appalachian Investigators of Mysterious Sightings (AIMS), who are on a mission to not only protect their Appalachian brethren from the threat of some aggressive cryptids, but are also out to prove that some creatures - like Bigfoot, bloodsucking canines, or bipedal hybrid creatures - are truly out there. These men build elaborate traps on an attempt to capture these creatures; if the team doesn't trap one, however, the creature, or creatures, can get too close for comfort. Destination America's #1 hit show Mountain Monsters follows this team into Appalachia's backwoods, hills, and hollers to prove these mysterious creatures exist in the region that has more sightings of these cryptids than anywhere else in the United States. List of Episodes Season 1 *''Wolfman of Wolfe County'' - The Appalachian Investigators of Mysterious Sightings premiere their show with the hunt for a legendary Wolfman in Kentucky. *''Grassman of Perry County'' - The AIMS team travels to Ohio to investigate probably the most aggressive Bigfoot they have ever encountered. *''Devil Dog of Logan County'' - The team heads to Logan County, West Virginia, to look into reports of coyote-slaughtering Devil Dogs, and they set their sights on a white alpha female Devil Dog. *''Wampus Beast of Pleasants County'' - The AIMS team takes on a personal cryptid in their own backyard of Pleasants County, West Virginia, and design a lifting net trap to capture the famed Wampus Beast. *''Mothman of Mason County'' - AIMS takes on the infamous Mothman in Mason County, West Virginia, and construct an electric motion sensor trap in an order to make sure the creature doesn't escape. *''Lizard Demon of Wood County'' - The team chases down a bipedal lizard-type creature in the backwoods of West Virginia and attempt a submerged culvert trap to capture the creature, and pursue it by both land and water. Season 2 *''Hellhound of Pike County'' - In the season 2 premiere, the AIMS team heads south to Kentucky to investigate a blueish dog creature called the Kentucky Hellhound, while building a bamboo trap to capture the cryptid. *''Grafton Monster of Taylor County - The Headless Horror is the reason the AIMS team is traveling to Taylor County, West Virginia, where they construct a jail-box trap to capture the head-stooping creature. *Yahoo of Nicholas County'' - The AIMS team builds a log-fall trap after encountering a group of Bigfeet known as the West Virginia Yahoos. *''Werewolf of Webster County'' - The AIMS team goes to Webster County in West Virginia to take on a large werewolf, known to have a violent past. *''Fire Dragon of Pocahontas County'' - The team heads towards reports of a heat-seeking giant lizard in the rivers of West Virginia. *''Sheepsquatch of Boone County'' - The legendary hybrid Sheepsquatch draws AIMS to Boone County, West Virginia while using a barbed wire cage trap to capture the terrifying beast. *''Shadow Creature of Braxton County - AIMS goes to Braxton County, West Virginia to find out what stealthy, seemingly-alien cryptid is spooking even the toughest reclusive mountain men in the area. *''Wild Bill's Bear Beast '' - The AIMS team has a showdown with a giant bear-dog hybrid that is mass-killing black bears in Raleigh County, West Virginia. *Death Cat of Cherokee County - AIMS heads to North Carolina to look into eyewitness reports of a huge cat that is killing livestock and terrorizing the residents of Cherokee County. *Snallygaster of Preston County'' - A group of large, pterodactyl-like Snallygasters are trying to take down the AIMS team in West Virginia, and one eyewitness has the proof that there is more than one. *''Cave Creature of Greenbrier County - In a first-time cave hunt in Greenbrier County, West Virginia, the AIMS team finds evidence of a humanlike creature and sets many foot snares to trap the creature. *Hogzilla of Hocking Hills'' - The AIMS team follows evidence of a gargantuan wild hog dubbed "Hogzilla" in Ohio. *''Bloodless Howler of Harrison County - The AIMS team goes after a supposed bullet-proof white feline-canine hybrid in West Virginia. *Grassman's Revengeance'' - After underestimating the Grassman, AIMS heads back to Perry County, Ohio, to get an unfinished score with the aggressive Bigfoot. Season 3: Bigfoot Edition *''Bigfoot of Central Kentucky - The AIMS team begins their quest to prove that Bigfoot exists in the Appalachian Mountains, and start it off with the Midnight Whistlers, a group that was supposed to be the first to come out from the Mammoth Cave system, and they discover something that changes the thought of Bigfoot forever. *Bigfoot of Putnam County'' - AIMS heads to Putnam County, West Virginia to go after a group of Chupacabras, but a Bigfoot interrupts the hunt when the team nearly catches several of the "West Virginia Vampires". *''Bigfoot of Eastern Kentucky ''- The Wildman brings AIMS to Kentucky as they attempt to catch the leader of the group of Wildmen, when a mysterious person crashes the hunt. *''Bigfoot of Lincoln County - AIMS takes another hit at the Hellhound in West Virginia this time, which eluded them the previous year, but yet another Bigfoot will ruin the hunt. *Bigfoot of Clay County - The team wants to go back after the Yahoo, but soon discovers that they may be linked with the Midnight Whistlers when the unforgettable whistles combined with tossed trees happen during the final night hunt. *Bigfoot of Washington County ''- The AIMS team heads to Pennsylvania to hunt down a swift Bigfoot known as the Dustman, and create a quicksand pit trap to capture it. *''Bigfoot of Ashe County: AIMS Under Attack'' - The AIMS team heads south to North Carolina to investigate a Bigfoot that supposedly has mind-controlling abilities, dubbed the Cherokee Devil, or Tsul 'Kalu. *''Bigfoot of Ashe County: AIMS Erupts'' - AIMS goes back to North Carolina after the legendary Tsul 'Kalu, only this time more prepared. Season 4: Bigfoot Edition * Bigfoot of Harrison County: Stonish Giant ''- '' The AIMS team travels to Ohio to investigate a large Bigfoot that the Native Americans called "The Stonish Giant", which supposedly had a coat of hair so tough that arrows could not pass through it. After meeting with an eyewitness that supposedly had a friend that shot this Bigfoot, the team spots definite proof that this Bigfoot is undoubtedly under distress, and the team recognizes the same group of men that had stalked them in previous hunts - just when a team member has to be rushed to the hospital. * Bigfoot of Central Kentucky: Squalling Savage - '' AIMS returns to Central Kentucky - where they brushed with the Midnight Whistler before - in an attempt to go after a Sasquatch the locals call "The Squalling Savage". When the team finds out that this group of creatures and the Midnight Whistlers are territorial towards one another, they taunt the creatures with whistles and attempt to trap one of them in a tree trap - all with one member of the team down to mend his wounds. * ''Bigfoot of Blair County: Lightning Man - ''AIMS heads to Blair County in Pennsylvania to hunt down a Sasquatch known as the Lightning Man, while the team notices they will need to find a barn hidden in the trees to discover the key to hunting this Bigfoot. * ''Bigfoot of Blair County: Thunder BrothersThunder brothers '' -'' The team returns to Pennsylvania to find answers after discovering a chiseled-out stone that may lead to a big discovery. However, when they meet with a Bigfoot researcher, they now find out that the carved stone is part of the legendary Thunder Axe, and the team must go on a treasure hunt in order to put together this axe and defeat the Lightning Man. * Bigfoot of Pendleton County: The Great Fire Ape - ''The AIMS team travel to Pendleton County, West Virginia, to investigate a Bigfoot that is believed to be drawn to fire, but a camera crew member goes missing while using fireworks in their final hunt. * ''Bigfoot of Wirt County: The Ash Man - Nearly 50 years ago, Huckleberry saw a Bigfoot on his farm in Wirt County, West Virginia. The AIMS team discovers that this Bigfoot is known as the Ash Man, and Willie must devise a record-largest trap in the team's history to catch the terrifying beast. * Bigfoot of Lee County: Raven Mocker - ''AIMS heads to Lee County, Virginia to investigate a possible shapeshifting Bigfoot known as the Raven Mocker, which can transform into a raven or old woman (according to folklore) at any time. As Willie and Wild Bill create a falling-cage raven wing trap, the rest of the team talks to an eyewitness who said there were woman-like footprints running with the Raven Mocker's prints, and two team members are frightened by the unexplained on the final night hunt. Then, Jeff gets attacked at the end of the hunt. * ''Raven Mocker: Back to Trapper - As Trapper is down, the other portion of the AIMS team meets up with him and they discuss what they should do against the Raven Mocker. They learn that the only thing they can decide is to stand and fight using Native American ways against the Raven Mocker and the possible witch out there. * Bigfoot of Wood County: The Phantom of the Forest - The AIMS team goes to Wood County, West Virginia to face a Bigfoot that wants to get its revenge on man. On this hunt, they find that there are poachers who are quite unhappy about their arrival and will use any force to chase the AIMS team out of the country, and there will also be a ravaging Bigfoot out there that will defend his territory by any means. * Return of the Rogue Team - The Appalachian Invesigators of Mysterious Sightings go back after the Ohio Grassman a third time. While on the hunt, the familiar group of stalkers that have wrecked the previous hunts appears, and AIMS goes full-on to try to identify these unknown stalkers and go to the place they never wanted to go back to - Ashe County, North Carolina. * AIMS vs The Rogue Team - While finding no definite proof that the Grassman is still in Perry County, the AIMS team discovers that the Rogue Team wants them to uncover their riddles to identify who the Rogue Team is and what they want from AIMS, and tensions rise as the team becomes increasingly frustrated with the antics of the opposing Bigfoot hunters. Season 5 Season 6 Special Episodes * Mountain Monsters: Uncaged - The show reveals extra facts and never before-seen footage of Mountain Monsters. * Scariest Moments ''- Relive the show's best and scariest episodes in this special episode of Mountain Monsters. * ''Behind the Hunt - Mountain Monsters producer Colt Straub reviews with the AIMS team after each episode to talk about hunts with the mysterious creatures of Appalachia. * Best of Bigfoot - This special episode features previous episodes of the AIMS team's most treacherous hunts after the most legendary cryptid of all - Bigfoot. Team Members -John Tice (aka Trapper, Team Leader) -Jeff Headlee (Researcher) -Joseph Lott (aka Huckleberry, Security) -Jacob Lowe (aka Buck, Expert Caller Rookie) -Willie McQuillian (Trap Builder) -William Neff (aka Wild Bill, Expert Tracker) Navigation Category:Television Series Category:Media Category:Cryptid wiki